


Morgana's Return

by PRGeek4Life



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRGeek4Life/pseuds/PRGeek4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's managed to escape from her card and she has a new weapon that she's ready to use against the rangers. It'll take everything they've got in order to take her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Day at the S.P.D. Delta Base?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope it's good! Enjoy!

It’s your typical day at the headquarters of the S.P.D. Rangers. Commander Cruger is working on something in the briefing room with the assistance of Kat Manx. The rangers are in the lounge. Jack, Sky, and Bridge are playing lightball while Syd watches, silently cheering for Sky. Z is reading while sitting on the couch next to Syd. The ball flies all around the room, then Sky tosses it, managing to hit Jack. The ball then flies and hits Z’s book. It startles her and she drops the book. The book promptly closes, Z loosing her place.  


“Jack! Sky! Really?” Z protests and retrieves her book.

“Sorry about that Z!” Jack apologizes and sits on the couch.

A chuckle is heard, which comes from Sky’s direction.  


“Oh so you think this is funny Sky?” Z challenges.

Sky shrugs. “Sort of”

“What would be worse, eating ham salad everyday or never eating chocolate again?” Bridge says, clearly off on a tangent again.

Everybody in the room looks over at him and answers with the same response, “Never eating chocolate again.”

Bridge looks surprised that everybody said the same thing, but goes back to thinking.

“Oh and Sky, you said you found that one thing funny….I bet I could beat you all by myself.” Z says, confidently.

“Oh you do, do you? I could beat you before you could say ‘ham salad’” Sky retorts.

Syd looks over at Jack with a grin. “His ego’s gonna get the better of him.”

Jack nods in agreement.

Z slips a glove on and picks up the ball while Sky adjusts his glove.

Bridge appears conflicted, knowing he’d have to go against the winner. If it was Sky, he’d have no problem, but if it was Z….let’s just say he didn’t want to go against her.

Z and Sky hurl the ball back and forth at each other for awhile dodging and catching the ball. Z then sees her shot and proclaims “Ham salad!” Sky appears confused and the ball smacks him.  


Jack and Syd burst out laughing, Bridge chuckles, Sky looks ashamed, and Z bows and takes off the glove.

Bridge laughs. “Guess you shouldn’t have laughed at her Sky. She’s tougher than she looks."

Sky grins. “Guess not. But you have to go against her now."

Z and Bridge exchange looks, neither of them wanting to go through with it. Jack, Sky, and Syd grin at each other knowingly. However, Bridge and Z are saved by the alarm going off. Kat’s voice coming over the loudspeaker. “Morgana’s escaped, Rangers, and she’s on the run. She’s heading for the park. Be careful. You never know what she'll do.” Her voice stops and Cruger’s is heard. “You guys are to split up. Landors, you and RIC will work together. Tate, you’re with Drew. Carson, you’re with Delgado. Be careful but track her down.”

Jack looks at his team. “You guys ready?”

“Ready!” The team replies.

“S.P.D. Emergency!” There are a bunch of colors that flash as the rangers morph. They split up and run out into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd start this fanfic off with the rangers acting like normal, everyday people. Plus, it introduced Bridge and Z's relationship as well as Z's playful side.


	2. Bridge and Z's Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge and Z search their part of the city for Morgana. Will they find her? What will happen if they do?

Bridge and Z are looking throughout the city seeing if they can find anything. The two of them have de-morphed for now, so they can see more of a distance. Bridge has his morpher out and is looking at the screen and tapping buttons. Z watches him curiously, then takes out her binoculars and looks around for any sign of Morgana. Bridge looks up from his morpher every now and then to look at Z. He likes her, but isn’t sure how to tell her that. Z’s been sneaking looks at him throughout their search too, so he knows that she probably feels the same way. He’s about to say something when Morgana jumps down if front of them.

“Hello, Rangers. Yellow and Green, right? How nice.” Morgana says with a smirk.

Z looks at Bridge. “Ready?”

Bridge nods. “Ready”

The two of them take out their morphers. “S.P.D. Emergency!” There’s a flash of green and yellow as the two morph.

Morgana smirks. “As if you think you two can stop me!”  
  
“Oh we’ll kick your butt and send you back to your card!” Z retorts.  
  
Bridge pulls out his morpher and calls the others, letting them know they found Morgana.

“Your friends won’t get here in enough time in order to save you.” Morgana proclaims.

“You’re just a coward! You attack us when we’re in groups rather than when we’re together!” Z states, crossing her arms.

“Tisk tisk. Still have that stubborn will don’t you Z?” Morgana asks.  
  
“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Z replies.

Bridge watches, clearly confused and not sure what to say. Morgana eyes Bridge, an idea coming to her. The helmet on her power suit activates and she pulls a weapon that looks like your typical everyday gun. She aims it at Bridge and fires. Z’s eyes widen from behind her helmet as she sees Bridge totally off guard. Z yells his name and runs towards him. Bridge looks up, clearly broken out of a train of thought. Z shoves Bridge to the ground, and the blast hits her. She yells and grips her arm, tumbling to the ground. She then starts glowing. She starts feeling weaker and weaker, before going unconscious and demorphing.

Bridge’s eyes widen and he gets up and runs over to his teammate. “Z! Z, wake up!” He says, clearly worried.  
  
Morgana cackles. “I’ll leave you two to yourself. I have your teammates to find.” Before Bridge can react, she’s gone.

Bridge takes out his morpher. “Kat, we've got a problem. I’m on my way back to base….but I may be a little slower than usual.” He then starts telling Kat what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking this so far! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.


	3. Sky and Syd's Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Syd search their sector for Morgana.

Sky and Syd sit at the top of a building in their part of the city, looking for Morgana. The two of them have demorphed. Syd is using her binoculars looking around the area, while Sky uses his morpher, seeing if he can pick anything up. Sky watches Syd working, and smiles slightly to himself. Yea, Syd was a diva, stubborn, and sometimes a pain in the neck, but she was also kind-hearted, persistent, and compassionate. She reminded him a little of himself, and he liked it. Syd was unaware of Sky's watching her, but while she's looking around the area, she's thinking about Sky. Yea, sure he was arrogant, hot-headed, stubborn, and cocky. But underneath all that, Sky was just like any other guy.

Syd puts the binoculars down then jumps upon hearing her morpher. She quickly takes it out and opens it. "Syd here, what's going on?" She hears Bridge on the other end, seeming quite panicked. "Hold on, the two of us are on our way. Be careful."  
  
Sky looks over at Syd. "Syd, what's going on? Who was that?"  
  
Syd looks over at Sky. "It was Bridge. Morgana found him and Z. They're currently engaged in battle, and they need us. Come on."

  
The two of them run toward where Bridge and Z's sector is when Morgana jumps down in front of them. "Well well well, I seem to have found the blue and pink. How very interesting...."  
  
Syd narrows her eyes and holds her morpher. "What are you up to Morgana?"  
  
Morgana smirks. "You think I'd tell you? Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to stop me!"  
  
Sky frowns. "Where are Bridge and Z?"  
  
Morgana laughs. "Oh back there....and one's been left with a parting gift..."  
  
Syd's eyes widen. She wonders what Morgana means, but all she can think about right now is if they're okay. Z's her best friend and Bridge was....well Bridge, but he was a good guy. If Morgana hurt either of them..... "Enough games!" She takes out her morpher and looks at Sky. "Ready?"  
  
Syd nods and takes his morpher out. "Ready!"  
  
The two of them morph in a flash of blue and pink. Syd and Sky then start to attack Morgana, who eventually falls to the ground. "You think you've won? It's not over...not yet...." Morgana holds her weapon up and fires it at Syd, who dodges it. Morgana grunts, frustrated then fires it a couple times at the both of them. Sky manages to dodge them all, but Syd trips and gets hit by the blast and falls to the ground. She groans and demorphs. She hears Sky yell her name and sees him running towards her before everything went black.

Sky gets to Syd and kneels down next to her. "Syd! Can you hear me?" He looks over to where Morgana was, but to his surprise, she's gone. He takes out his morpher. "Kat? I think we have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to update! School and such have gotten in the way quite a bit....


	4. Back at the Delta Command Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's been called twice within a 15 minute time period. The team is 2 rangers down and Morgana still on the run.

Kat is at the base, having just gotten off the com with Sky. She quickly checks in with Jack and tells him to head back to base. She doesn't tell him why or anything, she just tells him to hurry back. She studies her screen again. Morgana had something, something new, and had taken 2 rangers down with ease. She knows she has to find out what Morgana has and fast.   
  
Commander Cruger walks into the room and studies Kat. "Dr. Manx, what's going on here?"  
  
Kat looks up. "Sir, I wish I knew what was going on. All I know is we're down two rangers. Morgana has something new. I won't know what until the cadets get back."  
  
Cruger growls softly but nods. "Alright. Do what you can. I want an update as soon as you know  _anything._ "  
  
Kat nods. "Yes sir." She turns back to her console and starts typing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cruger exits the room and goes to his room. He takes out something and looks at it. "Looks like we're going to need this again." He starts to tinker with it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few more minutes pass and Jack runs into the command center and to the room Kat is in. "Kat! What's going on? You wouldn't have called me back if something wasn't up..."  
  
Kat looks up at the cadet and sighs. "Morgana has a new weapon or something. Cadets Delgado and Drew are down. I won't know why or how to help until Carson and Tate get here."  
  
Jack looks stunned, confused, and worried. "They'll be okay, right Kat?"  
  
Kat sighs. "I wish I could give you a definite answer Landors. I can't right now though."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack nods and sits down to wait for Bridge and Sky to get back. About 15 minutes later, Bridge arrives with Z. He takes her to the medical bay then goes to meet Kat. When he enters the room, Kat hardly can believe it's Bridge. Bridge's face is full of emotions; sadness, fear, worry, and even anger. She goes to move, but Jack beats her to it and goes over and pats Bridge on the back, then the two of them sit down.  
  
Bridge is muttering to himself. _I was right there....if I hadn't gotten distracted, this whole thing could've been avoided...now Z's hurt or something and I can't do anything...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, Sky arrives at the base. He takes Syd to the medical bay then heads to the briefing room. He is keeping it together quite nicely, his attitude slightly harder than usual though in an effort to keep it together. He looks over at Jack and Bridge then at Kat. "Have you found anything out yet, Kat?"  
  
Kat looks up at Sky and shakes her head. "Nothing yet, Tate. I will let you guys know the moment I find anything."  
  
Sky nods and walks over to Jack and Bridge. "Bridge, are you alright? What's wrong?"

He doesn't get a reply, and he looks up at Jack, who does reply. "Syd's not the only one down Sky....Z is too."  
  
Sky bites his lip. "So we're down 2 rangers? How are we supposed to beat Morgana now?"  
  
Kat looks up from her typing. "I don't know, but we will. We always do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Cruger is up to with his tinkering? What's going to happen with Z and Syd? How are Jack, Sky, and Bridge going to hold up? Will Kat solve the mystery? 
> 
> Those answers are coming up!


End file.
